


Sky Full of Stars

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristanna are out camping, and Anna expresses her self-doubts about being Queen. Post Frozen 2.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 26





	Sky Full of Stars

Kristoff and Anna sit together by a fire, cuddling together as they listen to it crackle. The night had turned cold, Anna was shivering a bit as she curls up more into Kristoff's warmth. They were out camping for the weekend, staying at a spot that Kristoff had liked to frequent. A beautiful forest and sparkling lake stretched out before them hidden in the darkness. The sky was full of stars twinkling above. 

"Hey" Kristoff turns to face his Anna, gently stroking her auburn hair. She was wearing it loose. Too often she wore her hair as the fanciest of updos back home in Ardenelle. Kristoff feels like the last time her hair had been down was during their adventures of finding out about the elemental spirits and that Elsa was the fifth one. The same adventure where he proposed to the women in his arms. They were engaged to be married next Spring. 

"You think Ardenelle will survive without their queen for a weekend?" He lightly jokes.

"I hope so because this Queen is on vacation," Anna replies with a sigh. She sounded so tired.

"You okay, Anna?" 

Anna lifts her head to look at him in the dark, with only the fire illuminating her face.

"I just.. wonder, was I the right pick?"

Kristoff's brows lift, "What, for Queen?"

She nods, turning her head and eyes away to gaze at the fire. "I love Ardenelle, it's my home...The ocean breeze that wafts through the air, the baker who makes the best cakes and goods, but.."

"You don't think they made the right choice?"

Anna nods. "Being Queen is so much responsibility, Kristoff. So much more than I could ever imagine." She then turns to glance at him, taking his hand under the blanket. "Then you- once we're married you'll be-"

Kristoff swallows nervously, nodding. He knows what she's going to say. And he thought asking Anna to marry him was a lot. It was, but he was able to find the courage. He did it.

"Anna, it's okay. We'll figure it out together. I have a really good teacher right here."

"I'm serious, Kristoff-"

"So am I. You already are amazing with or without your royal title."

Anna heavily sighs. "I'm also feeling anxious. Everything is happening so fast. Becoming Queen, planning a wedding, making sure my sister makes it to games nights."

Kristoff gives her shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be okay. I will be with you every step of the way, helping in any way that I can. It'll be a big change but one I wouldn't want to face with anyone else." Kristoff tucks strands of her hair behind her ear, bending his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. "I know change can be scary. When I was attempting to figure out how to ask you to marry me, I was so scared. But I did it, Anna." 

Anna feels herself relaxing under his affections. "You're too good to me."

"Of course, Anna. I love you." Kristoff smiles warmly at her. 

"I love you too, Kristoff." She tugs him down by the neck to connect their lips together.

Kristoff pulls his lips away an inch to speak, "Would you like to.. maybe.."

"Yes, Kristoff... I would." Anna smiles.

* * *

Anna wakes up first, glancing over at her snoozing husband-to-be. She smiles recalling last night when they retreated to their tent. She carefully gets out of her sleeping bag, standing up and stretching.

She glances around at the pile of clothes around her, grabbing an undershirt that Kristoff had been wearing and slips it on. 

Unzipping the tent flip, she steps out and takes in the morning sun. The gentle breeze. The chirping of birds.

Anna thinks about the words Kristoff spoke last night about him not wanting to face the changes up ahead without her. She felt the same way that change was scary and she's had to face so much of it throughout her life. However, no matter what she had Kristoff and that made all the difference. Whatever she was feeling, she could turn to him. 

Taking in a deep breath, she was ready to take on the world. With her king by her side. 


End file.
